Hiding From Homunculi
by yaoilovershiro
Summary: Ed has finally restored his and Al's bodys, but now the Homunculi are back to get him to make them a Philoshophers Stone. Having to go into hiding, he goes to work at the Scarborough Fair, the last place they'd look for him. Good news, its far away from a
1. Oh my God!

Hiding From Homunculi

It was a bright sunny day at East HQ. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and part of the local restaurant, 'Club Q' was in flames. Ah, a beautiful day indeed! Wait a second, back up!pu kcab dnoces a tiaW !yad lufituaeb a ,hA .semalf in saw 'Q bluC' ,tnaruatser lacol eht fo trap dna (stop)(play) and part of the local restaurant, 'Club Q' was in flames. Holy /#! People were pouring buckets of water on the flames but the fire did not yield. Roy Mustang sighed as he passed by the scene. He had snuck out to get something to eat instead of eating the cafeteria food at HQ and had strolled by the scene. He lifted his right hand from his uniform pocket and absorbed the fire into his gloves. (I don't know if he can do that but I'm going to say he can. So HA!) The owner of the restaurant walked up to Roy and began to thank him for his help. Roy turned to the man. "What happened?" He questioned.

The man stared at him with a confused face. "I'm not sure really," he began, "but a young man in a skimpy black outfit with gloves and long greenish black hair came up to a blond young man with a red jacket and gloves and started talking. Just talking, nothing serious!" he stuttered out as he saw Roy's gaze begin to darken. "Anyway, they were talking and suddenly the blond young man attacked the long haired man with a blade from his arm! It was crazy! They started fighting and it dragged into the kitchen. The long haired man started shape-shifting into different people and turned into the blonde haired man, and they started fighting some more. You couldn't really tell which was which because the longhaired man had shape-shifted into the blonde so well. One of the blondes knocked the other one to the ground and ran off leaving the other one behind.

We couldn't tell if he was the shape-shifter or not so some alchemists and military men restrained him and took him to the jail to try figure out if he's the shape-shifter or the original blonde boy." The man stopped talking when he noticed Roy walking away. He shrugged. "Oh, well." Roy glared at the sidewalk hard, concentrating on thinking of someone he knew who could shape-shift. His eyes widened minutes later with realization. "Envy!" He ran towards the prison building.


	2. Think of Something Taisa!

Just so you know the summary 'cuz I don' no if it said tha' hole thing!

Summary-Ed has finally restored his and Al's bodys to normal but the homunculi are back to get him to make them a philosiphers stone. Ed has to go into hiding far away from the homunculi. He gets sent to the Scarborough Fair to work there. Goodnews-its far away from HQ and the citys! Bad news-he has to work 3 jobs; a beer waitress, a fairy, and a belly dancer! (yes I am evil! BWAHAHAHAHA!) Later RoyXEd Yaoi Rated for later stuff

Sorry! Didn't put the disclaimer for the last chappy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA! Even though I wish I did!

Hiding From Homunculi

When he arrived the military men guarding the vaults had asked for his reason for being there. He had simply stated his name, shown them his watch, and said he had come to see the blonde captive captured earlier. They had let him through, warning him about the affor mention's rowdy behavior. He could hear Ed clear as day as he opened the door to the cells. "Let me put out of here you BASTARDS! I'm telling ya' I want out NOW!" Roy could hear Ed's yelling before he even entered the cell room that held the prisoners. He questioned if it was really Ed and not just Envy that they had caught, then dismissed that thought when he realized that nobody, not even Envy, could copy Ed's personality. 'This attitude is definitely all Ed. Nobody could match his odd behavior. Or his cute looks. Wait, I did NOT just think that!' Roy's mind buzzed as he strolled down the hall of the room in the direction of the weird obscenities being tossed around the corner from both Ed and the guard he supposed, who was watching Ed's cell. "Would you shut up already kid! We don't even know if you're really that blonde haired kid anyway, so shut up!" "What! That is the biggest load of SHIT I have ever heard! Of course I'm that blonde haired kid! I can't be any one else unless my hair gets dyed again!" Roy vaguely remembered a time when Fury had been walking down the hall with a bucket of black paint after helping Al paint their teachers symbol on their living room wall in their new house they'd bought, located near HQ.

Ed had been listening to his MP3 player and hadn't noticed Fury until he rounded the corner and slammed right into him, causing the can of paint to topple on Ed's head. Luckily his MP3 hadn't suffered any damage, but his hair had. It had turned completely black and wouldn't come out when he tried to wash his hair. He snickered as he remembered everyone taking pictures of the famous Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist with blonde hair gone black for 3 months straight. It was an amusing show watching Edward trying to control his temper and not hurt anyone. Key word. Tried. Seven people had ended up with broken arms, three people had ended up in critical condition for four weeks, eight people had either had their back broke or one or both legs broke, and etc. He snickered quietly to himself as he rounded another corner just in time to see a familiar boot fly and hit the guard in the back of the head with such force that his head was knocked forward into the opposite wall in front of him.

"HA! That's what you get you bloated overgrown ass!" Roy turned toward the voice of triumph and his eyes met gold. Ed's eyes widened slightly at the appearance of the Lieutenant Colonel, but attempted not to show his surprise. Roy gaze traveled over the youth as he squirmed in the chains attached to his arms and legs. His arms were shackled to the wall behind him, his arms above his head to the sides so they couldn't clap. His legs were chained apart from each other and chained closer to the wall than his arms so he couldn't attempt to kick anyone. Roy surveyed the damage dealt upon the teen. A bruise was forming on his left cheek along multiple scrapes and cuts that lined his face, probably from being smashed into the concrete, and a slash from above his right eye, across his nose at a diagonal, all the way to the left side of his face that was bleeding steadily. (think Squall people) Blood dripped from the edges of his mouth and his hair, now out of its usual braid, was sprawled partly across his chest and partly behind his back, his bangs framing his face. Roy gulped and continued to examine Ed state. Ripped pants were noticed and appeared to be wanting to fall off at the lack of material holding them on and a tank top that had definitely seen better days. Days that didn't involve it being torn to shreds and its stitching not coming undone. Roy sighed and opened the door with the key he had swiped when he had entered the cell room. "Find yourself in a tight spot huh Full Metal?" Roy smirked as Ed growled at him, glaring at him like he had called him short. "How do you know I'm really Ed? I could be Envy!"

Roy scoffed and frowned at the chained boy as he tried to shimmy away from the metal holding to the cold wall. His frown deepened when he noticed the boy's wrists were starting to bleed. Roy started to speak. "I know you're Ed by the way you were yelling a minute ago, the fact that you're not shape-shifting into someone else to get yourself out of this mess, and the fact that you brought up that pleasant memory about the hair dye." Ed smirked slightly then winced in pain and Roy suddenly noticed a gash on the youth's side that must have been covered by the remains of his shirt and was now bleeding freely, being reopened when he had shifted his position. Roy ran to the Ed's side when he went limp and lifted him slightly as he sagged so his wrists wouldn't get cut anymore than they already were. "What now Taisa?" Ed asked blearily, unable to get a good focus, his vision blurring from blood loss. "Well, we need to get you out of here and find you somewhere that you can hide from Envy," Roy paused remembering an add that had made its way to his desk one time recently about 'Help needed' for a Renesaunce Festival. 'What was it called again? Oh yeah! Scarborough Fair!' Roy grinned and then frowned when he heard the heavy, shallow breathing of the person he was supporting. "Think quick Taisa because.. I.. can't…," and then Ed went completely limp and passed out, his breathing coming in weak gasps. Roy panicked. 'Oh NO! What do I do! Think Taisa THINK!' Suddenly, and idea came to mind. His earlier smirk returned and he gently lifted Ed up, supporting him so he wouldn't dangle, then unlocked the chains holding Ed to the brick wall with another key dangling from the ring of keys he held. "Don't worry Ed," he whispered into the unconscious boys ears, "I have a plan!"


End file.
